A vacation to Tropica
by a raindrop of sunshine
Summary: what happens when the talons and the storm hawks spend their free time in Tropica chillin'... on the same island? yaoi, M/M


**It was a beautiful day on terra tropica. The clean, clear, turquoise water crashed upon the soft, white warm sand beach. A warm tropical breeze rolled along the gentle waves, caressing the shore with a soft nudge along with all its inhabitance the smell of sweet sea salt filling the air. The sun's light and warmth streaming down from the light blue sky, dotted with a few white and cottony clouds. And who better to be enjoying this gorgeous day, well, no other than the storm hawks of Corse. Finn, Radarr, Aerrow and, surprisingly, Stork were playing a game of Frisbee, except in this game of Frisbee, you weren't aloud to have use of both hand's they could only use their non-dominant hand to catch, and in their dominant hand they all held ice pops, making sure not to let it melt in the intense heat or drop it or break it. While the others played, Junko worked the grill, as Piper caught up with her tanning.**

"**Whoa! Nice throw Stork!" Aerrow exclaimed as he barely caught the flying red, plastic disk as he jumped up to catch it with his right hand, as his left clutched the red, cherry flavored ice pop.**

"**Eh" the merb gave a meek shrug of his shoulders as smirk rolled across his green lips. The redhead tossed it to Finn who caught it with surprising grace who then tossed it to Radarr. The blue fuzz ball jumping into the air to catch it, then throwing it to the merb. The game blazed on, as did the heat of the warm terra. Sadly for Finn he got disqualified for dropping his ice pop. The game now left down to three players. Stork's yellow eyes narrowed into two tiny slits as he stared at his components. His skinny arm lashing out towards the redhead, the Frisbee flew out of his grasp, even as he jumped to get it, and into the dense and lush jungle a good ways in.**

"**I'll get it" Aerrow said as he walked towards the tropical forest, stopping by the cooler to snatch another ice pop, having finished his old one, and then continuing on his way, hearing the faint voices of his teammates as he ventured deeper into the jungle.**

*******

**Elsewhere on the exact same island were the three cyclonian commanders, Ravess, Snipe and of Corse, the Dark Ace. The pink haired woman sun bathing, her brother doing the same, as the Dark Ace sat there with a sneer of disgust on his face, his toned arms crossed over his muscled, bare chest, his lower body being dressed in a black bathing suit. He couldn't stand to be here, it was sickening. The sick smell of the ocean water, the sick warmth of the sun on his pale skin, the feel of the soft, warm and white sand beach beneath his feet, he hated it all. Having been fed up with it all, he got up from his seat with an irritated grunt and growled to the other two,**

"**I'm going for a walk" storming off the sand and into the dense jungle. The tall trees blocked out the sun, making the tropical forest cool, dark and damp. The man continued to walk carelessly through the jungle, not watching his footing causing him trip over one of the many objects that littered the forest floor, snarling in anger as he whipped his head around to see what he had tripped over. His scarlet eyes catching sight of a plastic disk. Getting up quickly, and brushing himself off then picking up the toy and examining it. His head shooting up immediately when he heard the voice of another person not too far in front of him,**

"**What are you doing here, Dark Ace?" Aerrow spit out the man`s name as if it were poison as he gave his enemy a cold look with his emerald eyes as he stood in an attack position with his ice pop in hand, ready to strike.**

**The talon commander letting out chuckle as he stared at the teen, "What harm could you possibly do to me with that? What, give me a brain freeze" the man laughed harder as Aerrow shot him a rather irritated glare.**

"**You still didn't answer my question" the boy snarled, trying to hide his embarrassment as best he could. The Dark Ace stared at his nemesis with a smirk on his lips,**

"**Like I have to answer to a kid" Dark Ace purposely putting emphasis on the word 'kid', knowing that it irked the young sky knight to no end. Absolutely loving the dirty look he got from the boy, he always loved to tease the kid, and utterly adoring it when he pushed him over the edge; making his adorable young face turn red with anger.**

"**I'm a sky knight!" the redhead shouted at his laughing enemy, stomping his foot with a slight pout on his lips. The man quickly stopped his laughter to stare at him and then saying,**

"**You're right Aerrow, you're not a kid" the man`s face showing complete seriousness, confusing the storm hawk completely. Until saying, "You're a toddler!" the man laughed out. The look on Aerrow`s face was priceless; from total confusion to complete anger. The young sky knight charged at the Dark Ace, not using any type of form, just out of pure rage. Making it easy for the talon to pin his small, yet muscular, body to the nearest tree, while grasping the 'weapon' from the teen`s hand and tying his hands above his head with a vine that was dangling close by. The Dark Ace stepped back to admire his handy work. His eyes drinking in the sight of the struggling and writhing teen in front of him.**

"**Gh! Untie me Dark Ace!" Aerrow demanded as he snapped his head around to glare at the man as he tugged on the vine. Dark Ace stood behind the redhead, taking the boy`s chin in his fingers,**

"**Now why would I want to do that?" the cyclonian hissed as he placed the ice pop to the young sky knight's throat as if it were a knife. The boy gasped at the sudden coolness against his hot neck.**

"**Just let me go" Aerrow gritted out as he glared back at the Dark Ace. A grin rolling across his lips as stared at the angry redhead, removing the cold sweet treat from the teen`s neck.**

"**In good time young hawk" the man leered as he pressed the cold head of the ice pop in between the young sky knight's shoulder blades and dragging it up and down the boy`s spine, making the teen tense up and stiffen,**

"**Nh- stop, i-it's cold!" Aerrow rasped as he gritted his teeth, his eyes shut tight. A sick smile placed itself upon the Dark Ace`s rough lips,**

"**Then I'll warm it up" he practically purred before running his long, hot and wet tongue down the sweet, sticky, cool trail on the storm hawk's back. Aerrow moaned as he felt a weird coiling feeling in his lower stomach from the man`s actions, **

"**That's n-not what I m-meant" the redhead barely held back a squeak as he felt a strong arm wrap around his waist and pull him back against a very hard and large cock,**

"**Then, what did you mean?" the man chuckled against the teen`s ear, licking and nibbling on it as he rubbed the ice pop around the boy`s nipple. **

"**St-s-stop, I-I- ngh, I d-don't wa-wan-want this" Aerrow panted out breathlessly as the man began to dry hump him.**

"**B-b-but o-of c-c-c-corse yo-y-you do" the Dark Ace mimicked the boy, mocking how he tried to speak. His large, calloused and devilish hands pulling the aqua marine blue swim suit down the boy`s rear slowly, and so very agonizingly teasingly until the waist band rested upon his mid-thighs. "Your body tells me so" A leering smirk making itself right at home on the Dark Ace`s lips, running the ice pop down the middle of the boy`s back to his ass crack and going in between the two cheeks,**

"**Do you want it now, Aerrow?" the talon whispered huskily into the redhead's ear as he circled the rim of his tight, puckered entrance with the ice pop.**

"**N-o" the boy`s voice weak and shaky, just like his panted breathing. Shaking his head in protest as the man continued.**

"**Oh, but you will" Dark Ace growled out before plunging the ice pop into the teen. The storm hawk immediately tightening around the intrusion as he yelped in shock. The popsicles syrupy sweetness coating the hot walls of his taut anus as it began to melt and weaken inside him. The young sky knight's toes digging into the cool dirt below him as the Dark Ace began to thrust the popsicle in and out of him at a fast and rough pace. The flavored ice soon began to slip off the stick from the abuse it was taking until,**

"**Uh oh" the Dark Ace said lightly when he pulled a popsicle stick out of the boy with no ice attached,**

"**What do you mean 'Uh oh'?" Aerrow`s head whipped around to stare at the man frantically as he struggled with the coldness inside him, seeing the popsicle stick in the man`s hand with no popsicle. "G-get it out! Get it out right now!" Aerrow groaned loudly from the feeling inside him beginning to sink into him, he began to thrash wildly.**

"**Stop moving" Dark Ace snarled as he gripped the boy`s hips and knelt behind him,**

"**Wh- what are you doing?" Aerrow asked as he struggled with himself to relax.**

"**I'm going to get it out, unless you prefer it in their?" the man teased as he leaned his face closer to the boy`s bottom, and spreading his perfectly round ass cheeks apart. "Try not to tense up, stay loose" the raven haired man said before he continued. Aerrow yelped as the man thrust his hot long tongue inside of him. The Dark Ace swirled his tongue around inside the redhead, **

"**Ghh! Please" Aerrow begged as he tried not to tighten around the man as he dug deeper and deeper inside of his tight body, groaning from the two large objects inside his tight form. With each flick of his tongue the Dark Ace could feel and taste the ice pop, he was getting closer. Finally, he cradled and suctioned the popsicle with his tongue, pulling it out slowly as to not loose his grip on it, coming out with a 'slurp', some fluid, a mix of saliva and popsicle syrup splashed out of the redhead's entrance. The young sky knight sighed heavily with relief, "Okay, now untie me" turning his head to look at the Dark Ace, a faint smile on his lips of the thought of being released.**

"**Oh, don't be foolish Aerrow" a dark chuckle escaping the man`s throat. Aerrow stared at the man with disbelief, shock, fear and a twinge of curiosity. He shuddered at the feel of both the man`s hot, strong and rough lips pressed tightly to his neck in a kiss and a hard, muscular bare chest rubbing against his naked back, sending a jolt of pleasure straight down his spine to his groin, his breath hitching in his throat as he heard the man hiss, **

"**That was just the beginning, now I'm **_**really **_**going to play with you" before he could protest his bathing suit was pulled down the rest of the way and now a pool around his ankles. Firm, calloused hands gripped his hips tightly as the man pressed his hips closer,**

"**Wait! Please, I'm not- I've never done anything like this before" the boy squeaked out desperately. Dark Ace released his grip on the boy,**

"**So you want me to prep you then?" the man asked, a bit irritated,**

"**Please" the teen begged sheepishly. Dark Ace sighed and placed his fingers in his mouth, sucking on them until they were sopping wet,**

"**Spread your legs, further" the man commanded, smirking as the teen did as he was ordered. The raven haired man slid a finger into the boy and began to make a slow circular motion with his finger, stretching the redhead's insides, making the teen moan. When the boy felt loose enough he slid two more fingers in. He began working the boy hard; twisting, curling and pushing his fingers in,**

"**Aaa-h!" Aerrow`s head flung backwards as a moan ripped through his throat as the Dark Ace hit his prostate, his hips thrusting forward as the man did it once more before pulling his fingers out, ready to replace it with his cock. **

"**I'm done prepping you" Ace said as he pressed into the teen slowly. Aerrow groaned as the man began to fill him. The man then began to pull out almost to the head, but then pushing back in, this time a bit deeper than the last. He continued this pattern until his dick was all the way in. A loud grunt escaping both of their lips as Ace pressed his hips closer into the tight virgin. Dark Ace moved slightly, trying to get better footing, but in doing so he found the boys sweet spot, **

" **Unngh! R-right there, right there!" Aerrow nearly screamed as he pressed himself harder against the man. The Dark Ace soon found a steady pace against the boy`s prostate, loving the noises that were coming from the body in front of him, making his thrusts faster and harder, ripping the boy`s soft and delicate insides apart to accommodate his large size. Both of their grunts, groans and moans of pleasure flooding the whole jungle. The Dark Ace was nearing his climax as he tightened his grip on the boy. Aerrow moaned as he came, His cum splattering all over the tree. Aerrow could feel the Dark Ace getting closer, his cock twitched with his last thrust. He groaned as his release filled him, spilling out and trickling down his inner thighs. Both were panting wildly, as they tried to obtain enough air back into their lungs. Dark Ace was the first able to regain composure, he untied the bonds around the teens wrists, catching the unconscious redhead in his arms before he could collapse to the ground. The talon nearly smirked as he set the kid down up against the tree so he was in a sitting position, leaving him for his friends to find. **


End file.
